The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a multiple component mounting system in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs include slots for components such as, for example, storage drives. In some situations, it may be desirable to provide multiple storage drives in the IHS. In one example, the IHS includes a plurality of slots for housing components. A 3.5″ storage drive is typically secured to a 3.5″ storage drive carrier using screws, and that carrier is then positioned in one of the slots and coupled to the IHS. The provision of multiple storage drives in such a system raises a number of issues.
A common solution is to simply couple additional 3.5″ storage drives in the free slots on the IHS. However, such solutions use up valuable volume in the IHS and result in a relatively high power consumption compared to the situation where only one storage drive is used. Furthermore, because each of the multiple 3.5″ storage drives must first be screwed to their respective carriers, the manufacturing time of the IHS increases as well.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for mounting multiple components to an IHS which avoids the issues discussed above.